This invention relates to a display and holding device that transforms from a primary configuration with a number of primary bays to a secondary configuration with a reduced number of secondary bays.
In the primary configuration, the display and holding device comprises a plurality of primary bays and a plurality of object advancers equal in number to the number of the plurality of primary bays. One of the plurality of object advancers is disposed in each of the plurality of primary bays.
Each of the plurality of object advancers is moveable along a path between a forward position proximate to a front wall and an aft position proximate to a back wall. At least one of a first side wall and a second side wall is selectively moveable laterally between a primary position in which the selectively moveable at least one of the first side wall and the second side wall is disposed between two adjacent paths and a secondary position in which the selectively moveable at least one of the first side wall and the second side wall is disposed along one of the two adjacent paths while the object advancer aligned in the one of the two adjacent paths is disposed in the aft position.
Transformation occurs as the object advancer aligned in the one of the two adjacent paths is disposed proximate to the aft position and the selectively moveable at least one of the first side wall and the second side wall is moved to the secondary position in line with the one of the two adjacent paths. The forward movement of the object advancer aligned in the one of the adjacent paths is secured in an immobile position proximate the back wall by the selectively moveable at least one of the first side wall and the second side wall disposed in the secondary position.
The invention can be used as a point of sale display tray for video tapes either in plastic boxes and/or paper boxes and DVD cases which is transformable from a tray displaying a plurality of rows of paper boxed video tapes to a tray displaying said plurality of rows minus at least one of the plastic boxed video tapes (which are larger in size than the paper boxed tapes) comprising a tray having a plurality of spring biased hands to move the tapes to a front side of the tray.
Prior art devices have less structural integrity in that they use adjustable framing devices, as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,201, which cannot easily be modified and which fails to provide a portable devise which can readily be moved with the display product intact from one display location to another. Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,562,217 and 5,634,564 require the addition of distinct modules to vary the number of bays.
To alleviate these problems, and others which will become apparent from the disclosure which follows, the present invention conveniently provides one tray unit with a plurality of primary display bays and integral dividers that slidably relocate to accommodate display products of varying sizes while maintaining an operable object advancer for each of the primary display bays and for the newly transformed secondary bays.
The citation of the foregoing publications is not an admission that any particular publication constitutes prior art, or that any publication alone or in conjunction with others, renders unpatentable any pending claim of the present application. None of the cited publications is believed to detract from the patentability of the claimed invention.
Still other advantages will be apparent from the disclosure that follows.
The invention relates to a display and holding device that transforms from a primary configuration with a number of primary bays to a secondary configuration with a reduced number of secondary bays.
The display and holding device comprises a plurality of primary bays and a plurality of object advancers equal in number to the number of the plurality of primary bays. One of the plurality of object advancers is disposed in each of the plurality of primary bays.
Each of the plurality of primary bays is defined by a portion of a front wall, a first side wall and a second side wall, a portion of a bottom wall, and a portion of a back wall. The front wall is parallel to the back wall. The front wall further has a bottom edge connected to a front edge of the bottom wall. The bottom wall further has a back edge connected to a bottom edge of the back wall, and each of the side walls is perpendicular to and extending from the front wall.
Each of the plurality of object advancers is moveable along a path between a forward position proximate to the front wall and an aft position proximate to the back wall. At least one of the first side wall and the second side wall is selectively moveable laterally between a primary position in which the selectively moveable at least one of the first side wall and the second side wall is disposed between two adjacent paths and a secondary position in which the selectively moveable at least one of the first side wall and the second side wall is disposed along one of the two adjacent paths while the object advancer aligned in the one of the two adjacent paths is disposed in the aft position.
Transformation occurs as the object advancer aligned in the one of the two adjacent paths is disposed proximate to the aft position and the selectively moveable at least one of the first side wall and the second side wall is moved to the secondary position in line with the one of the two adjacent paths. The forward movement of the object advancer aligned in the one of the adjacent paths is secured in an immobile position proximate the back wall by the selectively moveable at least one of the first side wall and the second side wall disposed in the secondary position.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.